


Stay With Me

by herwhiteknight



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Manning is not cut out for police work. When an injury resulting from her chase with "killer clone" forces her to find a place to rest for the night, she ends up at Alison's doorstep and has her second, face-to-face encounter with the "arguably more attractive than the real Sarah." As the night wears on, Sarah finds that she doesn't really mind that description so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with ONLY season 1 canon in mind. Like, early episodes of season 1. I think it's made fairly clear by the dialogue, but basically, it diverges from canon in that Sarah injures her ankle while she's chasing down Helena (while she's pretending to be Beth) and has to find some place to hang out for the night and get some rest.
> 
> So Sarah ends up at Alison's house, and Cosima's still chilling there because her flight back to Minneapolis doesn't leave for another few hours. And thus... the following scene happens.

“You bloody idiot,” Felix sighed as he grabbed Sarah's crutches and tossed them into the backseat of Beth's car before getting into the driver's seat. “What were you thinking, chasing after that bloody killer clone like that?”

“I didn't know she was a clone before, now did I?” Sarah grumbled as she sat in the other seat, lugging her cast in behind her before slamming the door.

“That's not the point, Sarah,” he sighed, “Where are you going to go, looking like this, hm? Can't bloody well go back to S's, can you?”

She sighed as well, running a hand through her hair as she blew out frustrated air. “Your place?” she suggested feebly.

“No, no way,” he shot down instantly, “I've got guests coming, and it wouldn't do well for them to see you and your mummified foot. Think of something else.”

“I have bad news for you then Fee,” she sighed, really seeing no other options.

“What- no. No,” he protested.

“It's either that or your lame sister will drag down the business,” she shrugged, pointing out the windshield. “Go on. Drive.”

 

\- - -

 

“God, you know how much I hate suburbia, Sarah,” he grumbled as he turned onto Alison's street. “I-”

“You break out, I know. Look,” she started, turning her torso in the seat, “You've got me this far. Just... help me get the crutches out of the car then you can take it back to the underground by Beth's and head back home. I'll call you in the morning.”

“Fine,” he sighed dramatically as he flung open the driver's side door and stepped out, going immediately to the back seat to grab the crutches while Sarah hopped awkwardly out of the car as best she could.

“Thanks Fee,” she grinned gratefully at him as she tucked the padding under her arm pits, leaning her weight more on the left one as she kissed him on the temple. “Don't ruin the car, yeah?”

“Wouldn't even dream,” he rolled his eyes as he gripped her shoulders and returned the kiss. “Careful crossing the road, gimpy!” he shouted after her as he slipped into the driver's seat once more, revving the engine a couple times for good measure. If Sarah had a free hand, she'd be giving him the finger right about now. As it was, she just barely made it to the sidewalk as he pulled the car around on the narrow street and drove off.

“Here's hoping I don't end up with another gun in my face,” Sarah grumbled as she rapped on the glass pane with bruised knuckles. Was there a part of her that _didn't_ get bloody battered during that chase with that bloody lunatic lookalike?

The lock clicked then, but a face didn't appear at the window, as she had been expecting. Instead, the door just swung open and Sarah came face to face with herself. In glasses. And dreads. _That'll take getting used to, still,_ she thought as she took in Cosima's form, heart hammering a little harder. “Wha- what are you doing here?” she asked as she nudged open the door the rest of the way, ignoring her lingering looks. For now.

“Flight leaves early in the morning,” she shrugged, closing the door behind Sarah and locking it. “Alison's place is closer to the airport than the hotel I've been staying in, so now I'm here for the next few hours. What happened to-”

“Cosima, who was that at the door? Did you at least check out the window first before- oh. You,” Alison's voice drifted down the stairs softly, a hall light flickering on as it followed her voice.

“Yeah, Alison, hi,” Sarah shrugged as best she could under the restrictions of the metal under her arms. “Look, I don't want to be an inconvenience, I just need a place to breathe for a night, not even, yeah? Let me just crash here and I'll, I dunno, take a taxi with Cos to the airport. Find myself from there,” she explained as best she could while Alison was still giving her room to speak, finding the nickname for Cosima slipping from her lips surprisingly easily.

Alison pursed her lips, settling her arms into a tight posture in front of her body, an admonishing finger tracing her lips as her other hand gripped her elbow. She looked to Cosima with a sharp glance, who just shrugged. “It's your house. But, she can, like, keep me company, you know?” Cosima suggested, looking over at Sarah, who shifted her weight from her arms to her good foot. _And why did Cosima's suggestion make her heart race like that?_

“Fine,” she stated through tight lips, pointing a finger in Cosima's direction, “Keep her in line.” To Sarah, “I expect you to be gone before the sun even rises and for this whole area to look as spotless as you found it. Goodnight.” With that, the turned and padded delicately up the steps and back to bed.

“Is it possible to be anymore uptight?” Sarah grumbled, clipping her way over to the couch so she could stretch her cast out on the cushions, something Alison probably would have never approved of. Good thing she had the more laid back version of herself keeping her... company. Again that thought increased her heartbeat ever so slightly.

“Don't mind Alison,” Cosima shrugged, settling onto the armchair that Sarah herself had first occupied during her first visit. When she had first been introduced to the idea of clones. _Still weird,_ Sarah thought with a sigh as she aimlessly let her eyes wander, her gaze landing on Cosima, who continued speaking, “She's just.. still trying to live a normal life. Trying to forget she's a clone.”

“Dunno how that would be possible,” Sarah twitched a shoulder nonchalantly, “Seeing as your face is always... well, staring you in the face all the time, you know?”

“It's been hard for her. She's got kids, a husband. Kinda, well, a picture perfect life. Doesn't want to ruin it,” Cosima explained easily. Everything about her seemed easy. _Carefree._ What Sarah wouldn't give for that again. “So,” she started abruptly, jerking Sarah from her thoughts, “What's with the cast?”

At the mention of her injury, it seemed to suddenly make itself aware to Sarah once again, throbbing painfully. The pain meds she was given at the station, along with the crutches, must've finally been wearing off. “Fell. Twisted it, or sprained, or something, I don't know. All I know is it hurts like a bloody bitch and I need a distraction.”

Cosima's mouth parted in a small movement, her eyes glinting mischievously, like something sassy was right on the edge of her lips. Apparently deciding better of it, she shut her jaw and stood abruptly and walked over to Alison's DVD collection. “Movie?” she asked, “Like I said, I've got a few hours before I need to be at the airport, we can watch a stupid Disney movie or something to pass the time.”

_Disney?_ Sarah nearly scoffed, _Am I bloody five?_ But something about just sitting and watching a movie with Cosima, _Cos,_ seemed attractive. She didn't care which movie it was, so long as they'd watch it together. _Duh Sarah. Who else would she watch it with? You're the only one here._

“Uh, yeah,” Sarah said, catching herself before the silence grew too long, “Yeah, sure. Pick any movie you want, I don't care.”

“Rad,” Cosima said with an easy grin, her fingers brushing along the spines of the DVD cases, sometimes sweeping back and forth two or three times along a section of DVDs, other times bouncing eagerly past an entire row. “Got one!” she declared, before laughing more quietly as her gaze hit the ceiling, remembering. “Oops,” she chuckled as she pried open the case. “Forgot where I was for a sec. Ever seen Frozen, Sar?” she asked, already popping it into the waiting player, turning on the TV while the player whirred the DVD to life.

_Sar.... Sar,_ she thought wondrously in her head, overwhelmed by this other version of herself and her optimism. It was like they weren't even the same person. _And they weren't. Not technically. Which is why I'm fine with being attracted to her._ She sat up abruptly, pain spiking through her ankle. _Wait, what, attracted what?_

“Taking that as a no then?” she prompted as the title music began to play, and she grabbed the remote, flopping back into her previously occupied couch. “You're really going to love it, I think. Even tough women like you have a soft spot. Just takes the right... touch to find it.”

_Alright. My clone is hitting on me,_ Sarah realized, but she still found herself to be blushing. “Let's see how skilled you are then,” she fired right back, with a disturbing amount of ease.

Cosima sat back in her chair for a moment, apparently thrown off-guard by Sarah's response. “Uh, yeah. Obvs, sure. Let's.. yeah. Let's see,” she nodded, once, then twice before hitting play, making sure to keep the volume low.

About a third of the way through the movie, Sarah was struggling to keep a grasp on the plot. _I really should have asked Alison for some painkillers or something. Anything,_ she thought in annoyance as another unwanted grimace slipped out.

“You doing okay?” Cosima asked, turning from Elsa's song, catching Sarah's pained expression before she could hide it.

“Good. Doin' good,” she replied with a grunt, trying to erase the last few traces of pain from her grimace. Something about wanting to prove that she was the “tough clone” and wasn't phased by anything. Especially not by a stupid ankle injury. Even _if_ those cop doctor people had said that it was actually _broken._

“You know,” Cosima began suddenly, so suddenly that Sarah almost jumped. “They say elevation helps.”

“Right,” Sarah rolled her eyes as her ankle gave another painful throb. “And so do painkillers, apparently. 'Sides, what am I going to elevate my leg with? I bloody doubt Alison would let this cast near any of her precious shite pillows.”

“Me,” Cosima blurted, almost as suddenly as her previous statement. And Sarah could swear that she was nervous. _Why would she be bloody nervous now?_ “I mean like, I could.. sit over there, on that couch and you could put your leg.. foot, er, cast on my, um, lap, right?”

Oh. _Oh...._ “I.. uh,” Sarah flushed as well, completely oblivious to the ice castle that was being built on screen. “Well, um, yeah I suppose you could-”

“Oh!” Cosima suddenly cut in, embarrassment lost as she pointed at the screen, “The first time I watched this movie I was like, completely high, right so, so like.. this part, I laughed so hard man, but it was the weed. It's always the weed.”

“Is it the weed now?” she asked, out of nowhere. _Jeez,_ she thought, _I must be the one drugged to be going off like this._ “I mean like,” she found herself scrambling, “Uh, like, talking to me and... watching a movie together, we just met and uh... shite.” _It's not like this is a date or anything, you need to calm down._

“For once, no,” she laughed again, before looking around conspiratorially and nudging her bag with her foot, “But I've got some in here that I should probably get rid of before I go through security. And smoking weed is always so much more fun with someone else, you know?”

_Bloody hippie,_ Sarah thought with an inward eye roll as her ankle throbbed. _Then again... it might help..._ “I don't know much about Alison, but I'm pretty sure she'd kill us both if she smelled weed in her basement,” she said instead.

“Oh. Yeah. That's true. Next time then,” she replied, sounding oddly disappointed. But what was even weirder was that Sarah's emotions seemed to be mirroring Cosima's tone. _I just have to accept it. I'm attracted to her._

“Yeah... sure. Next time,” Sarah agreed, sincerely hoping that there would be one, and that it wouldn't be too long since she saw Cosima in person again.

“But hey,” Cosima went on, her voice soft, her attention focused on Sarah instead of the movie now. “I meant what I said about elevation. I mean, Alison would probably pop some kind of major artery if she saw that 'disease-ridden' cast on her designer throw cushions, but, like, I don't care, so-”

“Cosima,” Sarah teased, uncharacteristically flirty towards a woman she just barely met. _It's the pain meds,_ Sarah thought, then gave herself an inward eye roll, _Right. The medication that's already wearing off, you mean? Idiot._ “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get close to me.”

“But you don't know any better,” she sassed right back and crossed over to Sarah's couch, plunking herself right down by her injured foot. “I mean, I could teach you but,” she grinned and promptly yanked Sarah's foot onto her lap, earning a hiss of pain from the punk. “Where would the fun be in that?”

“Shite Cos,” she snapped, but made no move to move away, choosing to settle in closer instead. “You always try to cause as much pain as possible on first dates?”

Cosima's eyes widened at her words, and suddenly Sarah was very interested in watching Anna prepare to go after her sister. “Only if said date refuses to believe that they are on a date,” she whispered back, shifting the arm that was almost wedged between them and settling it around Sarah's shoulders comfortably.

She didn't move at Cosima's touch other than to relax visibly, sinking even further into her clone's side. _Clone,_ she thought in her head again, as if the continuous repetition of the word would numb her to the reality of it. “The person on the date would, but...,” she muttered, trailing off pathetically when her mind still rejected the notion.

Dropping all pretences, Cosima dropped her mouth to Sarah's ear and murmured, “We'll figure it out.”

 

\- - -

 

At some point near the end of the movie, Sarah decided to give up on following the movie's plot, _why wasn't there a proper bloody villain anyways?,_ and get some sleep instead. Snuggled against Cosima's side as she was, now with both legs steepled over her thighs and an arm sandwiched between the couch and Cosima's waist, she was extremely comfortable. More comfortable than she had ever been in a long time.

“Do you have to leave?” she murmured sleepily, tilting her head back on Cosima's shoulder, where she had settled herself.

“I do have school, Sarah,” she replied gently, hesitantly raising a hand to tuck an errant strand of hair in behind her ear.

“Skip,” Sarah insisted belligerently, sounding, for all the world, like an obstinate child even as she was drawn to the warmth of Cosima's fingers like they were a magnetic force.

Cosima couldn't help but burst out laughing at that, struggling to reign in her volume, lest they both face Alison's wrath. “University doesn't really work like that Sarah,” she smirked when she finally had her words back.

“Find an excuse,” Sarah shrugged, blinking a couple times as she became more alive at the sound of Cosima's joy. “I want you to stay,” she interrupted, stopping Cosima short, one hand hovering expectantly.

“Is that so?” she smirked again, and Sarah gulped.

_She's not getting the best of me, no way,_ Sarah told herself determinedly, setting up a contest in her mind. “With me, yeah. Stay in town for a bit longer. I'll show you some of the sights.”

Cosima bit her lip in consideration, considering the woman in her lap thoughtfully. She already knew that she was going to stay; had cancelled her flight halfway through the movie the second Sarah started dozing, but she enjoyed the teasing. “Pretty sure the only sight worth seeing would be your bed.”

Sarah went slack-jawed at that, and Cosima thought she had her when she snapped her jaw shut and returned with, “Wont be seeing much of the bed, I'll wager, hm, Cos?”

_That's_ when Cosima's brain finally short-circuited, Sarah's triumphant grin hardly registering in her brain as she stammered out, “I guess we'll, uh, have to figure out something to tell Alison them, uh.. um, right? Yeah.. uh, right.”

“You'll figure something out. Brilliant scientist and all that, yeah?” she said, wiggling her eyebrows as she untangled herself from Cosima's lap and hopped onto her good foot, scooping her crutches up as she stood.

“Where are you going?” she asked, confusion lacing her words, missing Sarah's weight and warmth immediately.

“We gotta get out of Alison's house until we figure out what to tell her, yeah?” Cosima nodded dumbly as Sarah clipped across the floor once more, calling back softly as she continued, “Until then, however, I think there's still a hotel room with your name on it?”

Recovering, Cosima nudged her way past her clone and opened the door, indicating her passage, grinning in her ear as she swung past, “I think you might be right about that.”

“Then lead the way,” Sarah said cheekily in response as Cosima found the switch and killed the outer porch lights, slipping out past the door and shutting it before dashing ahead, a wide grin plastered all over her features.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because E kept asking me so very nicely, here is a second part to this fic that was only supposed to be a one-shot.

Cosima seemed to radiate warmth and her eyes sparkled and Sarah wanted nothing more than to just kiss her right then and there as they huddled next to each other on the street corner, waiting for the taxi that Cosima had called for. “Should be here soon,” she shivered lightly as she hugged herself and rubbed her arms.

“You only called it a few minutes ago,” Sarah said pointedly, shifting her weight onto her uninjured leg so that she could free up one of her arms in order to pull Cosima in close to her side and wrap an arm around her shoulders. “And are you seriously _shivering_ right now _,_ Cosima? It's not that cold.”

“To you,” Cosima said through a slight chatter of her teeth, “But I'm from California. I never grew up with this.”

“A Cali girl? So you were a beach babe then?” Sarah smirked, studying what little she could see of Cosima's figure through the red jacket with renewed interest.

“I surfed a little,” Cosima admitted with a grin, “It was a pretty big catch with the ladies.”

“Mm,” Sarah hummed appreciatively, “Sorry I missed that, then.”

“I bet you are,” Cosima said, the teasing tone falling a little flat as another shiver hit her. “Jesus, where is that driver?!”

“Here,” Sarah offered gently, using Cosima's shoulder for balance as she stooped down to set her crutches on the sidewalk. “C'mere,” she murmured as she hopped a little to regain her balance as she opened her arms so that Cosima could step in close to Sarah's front, allowing Sarah to wrap both of her arms tight around Cosima to keep her warm.

“You're not gonna fall over on me, are you?” Cosima smirked, pulling her head back to raise her eyebrows skeptically at Sarah.

“Nah,” Sarah shrugged, settling her arms around Cosima's shoulders, “I have you, don't I?”

Cosima blinked, a slow smile spreading across her face as she felt Sarah's fingertips start to trace spirals on her shoulders. “Yeah,” she hummed as she rested her head against the hollow of Sarah's chest. “This is really nice,” she murmured, closing her eyes and letting the rest of her senses describe _Sarah_ for her. The smell of worn leather and some faint, day-old cologne. The thud of Sarah's heartbeat and breathing in her ear, as if heard from underwater. The way that Sarah felt so _strong_ and solid, but somehow so _soft_ all at once.

“I don't normally let people get this close, Cos,” she admitted after a long while, the words muffled but yet amplified into an echo at the same time, forcing Cosima to lift her ear off of Sarah's chest slightly to clearly carry a conversation.

“No?” Cosima asked carefully, her nose brushing against Sarah's cheek.

Sarah's arms tightened around Cosima's frame for a moment as Cosima watched Sarah's jaw clench, before relaxing into their previously secure hold. “No,” Sarah said softly, “I came back for my daughter, you know? For Kira. That was it. I saw the money in Beth's account and I-”

“Alison's money?”

“Didn't know it was hers,” Sarah grunted in slight surprise, “But, yeah. Seventy-five thousand dollars is a lot of money, Cosima. I was gonna get away from all this. But then....”

“Then,” Cosima finished, tipping her head towards the ground, indicating Sarah's cast and the crutches that lay on the ground.

Sarah started, pushed out of her reverie, as if she had almost forgotten about her injury. Reminded once more, she grimaced as the pain came back in a dull, aching force. She shrugged her shoulders as if the motion could keep the pain at bay, her arms shifting around Cosima's frame. “Yeah,” she laughed dryly, “I s'pose that's one thing that's gonna keep me around here a little longer.”

“And... what's the other thing?” Cosima asked, genuinely curious. _As if she didn't know._

Sarah shook her head. Bit back a smart remark, too tired for the continued banter. “You,” she said simply. Obviously.

“Oh,” Cosima blushed, staring into Sarah's eyes as the other woman finally turned to face her, their faces mere breaths apart within Sarah's hold. “Sarah, can I-”

A loud honk made them both jump a foot in the air. “You ladies gonna get in so I can take you to an actual room?” the driver shouted crassly from the cab.

They turned towards the car, Sarah ducking her head as she grabbed her crutches, counting on the darkness to hide their uncanny resemblance from the driver. Cosima scurried ahead, the cold urging her forward into backseat, Sarah close behind, surprisingly agile with the crutches.

Once Cosima relayed directions to the hotel, she settled back against the seat, her fingers absently toying with the lines and grooves of Sarah's palm. After a short minute, “You said you had a daughter?”

“Yeah,” Sarah said, but left it at that, the word hanging in the darkened interior, silent except for the hum of the wheels beneath them.

_I don't normally let people get this close._ “I bet she's lovely,” Cosima tried softly, capturing Sarah's hand fully in hers once more and squeezing gently.

Sarah's throat bobbed as she swallowed harshly. “I wouldn't know,” she admitted after a long while, her jaw clenching once more. Distantly, Cosima wondered if Sarah maybe had a problem with teeth grinding at night, but then the reality of the statement finally caught up to her.

“You wouldn't?” she shifted in her seat slightly to face Sarah a little more head on.

“No,” Sarah said shortly, her tone biting. Cosima started to withdraw when Sarah sighed. “Sorry,” she gave quietly, squeezing Cosima's hand in response. “Told you I don't normally do this,” she said wryly.

“I'm glad you are,” Cosima said sincerely, covering Sarah's hand with both of her own now. “You can trust us with this. All of us. You can trust _me._ ”

Sarah's eyes bounced back and forth between Cosima's in the flickering street lamp darkness as the car started to slow. Her hand twitched within the cage of Cosima's, but otherwise didn't move to pull away. “I trust _you_ , Cos,” was all she said, her tone nearly indecipherable.

“This is your destination, ladies!” the driver said, his lewd grin leering at them in the rear view mirror. “Swanky hotel too,” he added with a wolf whistle.

“Thank you,” Cosima told him hurriedly, handing him some cash before clambering out of the cab to follow Sarah's fast pace into the hotel.

His loud obnoxious shout of “Enjoy your night!” accompanied by a bray of laughter followed them down the sidewalk.

Cosima paid no attention to him as she rushed after Sarah. “Hey, Sarah!” she called, somehow much slower than Sarah despite having two good legs. Two good legs balancing on heels. Two good legs balancing on heels on an icy sidewalk. Yeah, that'd be it. “Sarah, _wait._ ”

Sarah pulled up, but she clearly wanted to _move._ Her foot tapped, her fingers drummed, her eyes darted. Clearly, the turn the conversation had taken towards her daughter made her nervous. Upset. Guilty. “D'you still have your room key?” she just asked instead.

Cosima regarded her, pulled together all that she knew about Sarah and felt grateful that Sarah hadn't attempted to take off on her yet. Remembered that, for whatever reason, Sarah was partially staying for _her._ “Oh!” she came back to earth, suddenly hearing Sarah's question, patted her pockets uselessly for all of two seconds before huffing a sigh. “I checked out before going to Alison's.”

Sarah's foot tapped some more. “Y'think the cleaners will have been in yet?”

“I...,” Cosima thought, pausing for a moment. Before she could formulate a response, Sarah was already in motion.

“Here,” she shoved her crutches into Cosima's arms, tested her weight on her leg and only grimaced slightly. _Manageable._ “Can you distract the front desk for a bit?”

“Distract – what?” Cosima asked, nonplussed. “Why would I need-?”

“Gonna swipe the card for your room,” Sarah grinned, “Been awhile since I pulled something like that off – and never with a broken ankle. Which number was yours?”

“Swipe the card?!” Cosima spluttered, “You.. what?!”

“C'mon dreads,” Sarah rolled her eyes, “Y'heard what Alison said when I first showed up, didn't ya? Low life grifter. I mean, she wasn't wrong. Swiping a hotel key card? No trouble.”

Cosima stared open mouthed at Sarah, not even the slightest bit ashamed to admit that she was a little turned on. “Uhm.. I... y-yeah I can.. I can distract, um.. I guess.”

Sarah noted the look in Cosima's eyes, a small smirk curling one corner of her lips upwards. “If you're not too distracted with... other things,” she kept grinning, and Cosima _swore_ she lowered her voice an octave at the end of her sentence.

“I'm fine,” Cosima gathered herself, “I can manage. Seriously.”

“Well good then,” Sarah nodded her onward, gesturing that she should go first. “Shouldn't need more than a few minutes.”

_God how was she_ now _just discovering that bad girls turned her on?!_ Cosima shook her head for a moment, doing her best to focus on the task at hand. She was about to commit her first minor crime! Well... aside from smoking pot. A small thrill of nerves shot through her, electrifying her senses as she walked towards the hotel. Or maybe that was just because Sarah brushed against her arm as she slipped into the lobby and somehow managed to blend in with _out_ looking suspicious. _Task at hand, Cosima,_ she told herself once again as she walked up to the front desk and rung the bell.

Sarah watched Cosima call the attention of the front desk and blast her with a huge smile. Blinking, Sarah felt momentarily knocked off course. _Shite, she's gorgeous,_ she paused momentarily as Cosima's hands flew in the air as she talked about nothing in particular. Probably something sciencey. _Focus Manning,_ she shook herself, and sidled up around the desk.

As she scanned the desk from a short distance away, evaluating, Sarah realized she hadn't gotten Cosima's room number. But when she spotted the keycards tucked just under the overhang of the large U-shaped desk, she saw only two sitting there. Two copies per room just in case something happened to one of them. Perfect. Chancing a glance at Cosima, she covertly displayed her prize as she strode back out through the main lobby doors.

She only had to wait a moment longer before Cosima practically came bursting out of the doors. “Hey, can y'give me my crutches, my foot is-” but that's as far as she got before Cosima launched herself at Sarah and pressed her lips against Sarah's, who immediately responded.

It's not that Sarah hadn't ever had good kissing experiences before. She'd kissed a lot of men and women for cons and there had been a few of them out there who occasionally made her feel a little shitty knowing that she was gonna rip them off. Samara, Wes, Cal... they'd all been good kissers. And better people. Better than she deserved, that was for sure.

But something about kissing Cosima just felt so natural. So easy. So... well, Sarah was sure that Cosima would probably have some stupid smart explanation about genetic coding or something, about similar preferences, but all of that thought flew out the window as she felt Cosima's tongue against her lips, seeking access.

“Hold on, jus'.. just hold on,” Sarah pulled back, gasping. “Shite, Cos.”

“Why'd you stop?” Cosima pouted, her lower lip, slightly swollen. And it just made Sarah want to keep kissing her, right there on the chilly sidewalk.

She resisted. But only barely. “I didn't go to all this trouble just to have you wanna shag me on the spot,” Sarah complained, grabbing onto Cosima's hand to bend down and grab the crutches that Cosima had sent clattering to the sidewalk in her eagerness to wrap her arms around Sarah.

Cosima looked a little dazed still. “What?”

Sarah waggled the keycards in front of her eyes once more before tucking the padding firmly under her arms and walking away from the front doors. “There _is_ a hotel room waiting for us, isn't there?”

“Yeah but... where are you going?” Cosima asked, trying, and failing miserably, to pull her gaze away from Sarah's ass.

“Gotta go in the back,” Sarah smirked and Cosima could hear the innuendo in her voice. “Can't let anyone see us, now that we've committed a crime an' all.”

“God you're so lucky that I think this whole bad girl thing is hella attractive otherwise I would've just turned around and left your ass for even _mentioning_ anal,” Cosima called out, struggling slightly to keep up as Sarah rounded the side of the building.

“But you like my ass anyways!” Sarah sassed right back, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Cosima was managing.

“Let _me_ be the judge of that, Sarah.”

“Oh don't worry, I will,” she stopped at an unmarked door briefly as she picked the lock. “We have all night for that, yeah?”

“ _Fuck_ yeah we do.”

 


End file.
